Ferris Wheel
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: What do you do after drunken sex? What if it was with your best GUY friend? And what if you weren't exactly drunk? Easy...you hide it. But blackmail is a girl's best friend, and Sasuke's worst enemy. SasuNaru, Sasuke POV. Winner of a poll in my profile


Hello everyone! It feels really weird to be writing a one-shot since I've been writing MC stories for so long now…haha but this is how I got my start after all. As you may or may not have read in my profile's poll, this is a Sasuke POV. You may also know that I'm much better with Naruto POV, but I'm trying to change that. The little teme is a bitch to write =P. But here's my go at it! Big thanks to Sasuchan for editing and making it all pretty for you guys. This is actually dedicated to her because she REALLY wanted me to write it. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning: ****Well there is some boyxboy loving in the later chapters an—wait…there's only one chapter…uh…then there's a lemon/lemons of sorts. =)**

**Disclaimer: ****Oh sure,****I own Naruto. I also own Disney land and the idea behind cool-whip. Of course I don't own Naruto!**

**Ferris Wheel**

Blackmail. To be forced or coerced into a particular action or statement. It is the crime of threatening to reveal substantially true information of a person to the public, a family member, or a particular person unless a demand made upon a victim is met. Normally, it is used for money purposes, but can also be used for favors and/or requests. The withheld information is embarrassing or detrimental toward the victim's life. Several governmental blackmail scandals have been recorded throughout the history of America. Leaders have fallen to the feet of people much weaker and more cowardly then them because of this sneaky act called blackmail.

And now I joined that unfortunate group of men.

"Sasuke-kun! Look at the rides!" Said pink-haired blackmailer clung to my right arm as she pulled me through the cluster of overly enthusiastic people. Mentally I sighed, wondering how I had managed to get myself into this situation. I had been known around school as withheld, mysterious, and extremely cold to whoever tried to get inside my head. I didn't try particularly hard. Being quiet came natural to me, unlike some people I knew. "Will you go on that with me?"

"No." The shorter girl pouted up at me, but I ignored it. Instead, I glanced around the loud area, trying to get a bearing on my surroundings. "How long do we have to stay?"

"I've told you this already! We're staying until the fireworks are finished." Great. More noise.

"Hn."

"Naruto's right, you do get crankier at night." I glared over at her when she laughed at a comment I didn't find funny. Of course she'd bring up the dobe. It wasn't like I was being reminded of the blonde haired idiot every second I was at the carnival. "Oh hey, speaking of the devil…"

I looked up in the direction Sakura was pointing, instantly locating the blonde mess that called me his 'best friend'. Really, I should have heard him before that, since his voice boomed over every other noisy contraption at the carnival. He was arguing with another guy, who I had been told could pass for my brother. He was pale like me, with dark hair and eyes. But our facial structures were different, as well as our personalities. I insulted and commented on life with educated, tactful insults or complaints. He, on the other hand…

"Stop calling me pencil penis!" I could see from the flush on Naruto's face that they were already in an argument.

"Would you prefer 'no dick'? It might be more appropriate." The smile located on the other's face contradicted his true intentions.

"I'm going to kill you, Sai!"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight. I was raised not to hit women." Before Naruto could launch himself at Sai, Sakura slipped herself from my arm in order to hold the steaming boy back.

"Naruto, knock it off! We're in a public place and you're eighteen years old. Start acting like it," She hissed, glaring up at him. If he heard her he didn't show it, trying to wiggle out of her arms to get to Sai. But Sakura was extremely strong for a girl.

"If this is how it's going to be all night, I'm leaving." I tried to keep my voice low so the bickering teens wouldn't notice my departure. Before I could successfully leave, an arm jerked me back toward the group. I instantly glared at the unfamiliar touch, not letting the plastic smile faze me. Sai didn't understand the meaning of personal space.

"You can't leave, Sasuke-kun. Sakura and no penis would get upset."

"Get off me."

"Get off him!" I shrugged Sai away from me, but the moment was still strange when I glanced to Naruto, who now flushed while clamping his mouth shut. I ignored the annoying warmth in my stomach that sparked without my consent. It seemed to be happening a lot in the past two weeks, though it wasn't by coincidence. It was the dobe's fault. Idiots shouldn't be allowed excessive amounts of alcohol.

"Don't touch me again, unless you intend to lose your arm." If he was threatened by my words, Sai didn't show it. Instead, he cast his gaze over to the reddened blonde and grinned.

"You sure become possessive of your friends, Naruto-kun." I bit the inside of my cheek at the nickname. I knew better than to explode like Naruto had. By the way Sai peered at me from the corner of his eye, I knew he was more concerned with my reaction than the fuming blonde.

"That's none of your business!"

"Of course, it may not be all of your friends. It could simply be Sa-"

"Sai!" A loud smack was heard when Sakura hit the side of Sai's head with her fist. He stumbled back, Sakura easily following with her hands on her hips. "Stop being annoying! The only reason I invited you was because most of the rides are in pairs, and Ino is working."

"A log would have been better than this idiot," Naruto mumbled next to me, almost catching me off guard. Usually he was loud and obnoxious. Knowing that he could move quietly surprised me more than it should. Then again, there were some things that even Naruto could keep secret. I knew that first hand.

"Hn." I could tell he didn't like my answer by the wrinkling of his nose, but I ignored it and followed behind Sakura and Sai. The last thing either of us needed was to be alone again. It was the reason I was stuck at this carnival to begin with. No, wait. It was Inuzuka Kiba's fault. The horribly erotic night started in the most idiotic form of male pride possible.

"_You know, I should get a metal for my beer pong skills." A typical comment from Kiba. I remained silent, sitting next to Shino and swishing the sprite can in my hand. I never really came to accept the idea of making a fool out of myself after intoxicating myself with the hazardous beverage known as beer. Naruto, however, had no problem chugging down the bitter liquid. _

"_I bet I could drink twice as much as you could, Kiba!" And he planned to prove just how much better he was at it. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew that nothing good could come out of Kiba and Naruto betting through alcohol. But the dobe would do what he wanted, with or without my approval. So instead I turned to Shino, ignoring the game they planned to play in order to prove who was better. Without any 'parental' guidance paying attention to either of them, it didn't take long for the two to get drunk. It was to be expected with how many beers they drank in such a small amount of time. _

"_Hey…baaastard!" I turned at the sound of Kiba's voice, since I knew he was talking to me. It was always the same insult with him; probably because his brain could only remember so many words. What I didn't expect was a mess of blonde hurled into my lap. Great. Mentally groaning, I glared up at the swaying brunette._

"_What do you expect me to do with him?" But if he intended on answering me, he easily became distracted by the sway of a pale-eyed girl that passed by us. His grin was lecherous as he chased Hinata's skirt, making me scoff. He gave a whole new meaning to the saying 'horn-dog'. _

"_Teme!" The insult came sharply from Naruto's mouth as he tried to glare up at me. But by the way his eyes darted to either side of me; I figured he was having trouble choosing which one of me to yell at. Eyes play tricks on those who drink entirely too much. _

"_What, dobe?" Trying to stand while Naruto's weight pressed into my chest was harder than I expected. It wasn't that I was weak. Naruto had forgotten how to hold himself up, leaving me with the job of keeping him on his feet. For a minute, I debated giving the duty over to Sakura. She was the 'good' friend, after all. I was just the one that gave rides occasionally, and was forced to tag along to stupid parties such as this. She actually cared about the idiot, and made sure that he never was hurt unless her fist was the one connected to his cheek. Unfortunately, Sakura was nowhere to be found. I should have gone to look for her and dragged her to our drooling friend, but half of me didn't trust Naruto to stay still when he was sober, never mind now. I didn't need to lose both of my friends at the same party in one night._

"_You're…..spiky." I stared at him blankly when he grinned and flicked at the front of my hair. _

"_Great discovery," I replied, searching for the exit. If he was this out of it, it meant the party was far over for him. In fact, I doubted he remembered he was even at a party. His arms clung around my neck, making me mentally snort. What had started as a masculinity contest had Naruto grasping my neck like a teenage girl during a horror movie. He even rested his forehead against my shoulder when the 'world started spinning'. I turned to say a polite goodbye to Shino, but stopped when I realized he had left. Probably to pull his own best friend off of the dining room table. Really, getting drunk to the point of oblivion was not something I ever wanted to try. _

"_Fuuuuuuuck! It's..nya…cold out here!" Why was he shouting? Oh wait, now I remembered. He was drunk, and thought everyone needed to hear his discovery about the cold air outside of Kiba's house. I resisted the urge to drop him, mainly because I didn't want to deal with Sakura's rant the next morning. Apparently, leaving Naruto alone while he was drunk was not what friends did. Hn. _

"_The alcohol is making you hot. It'll pass through your system soon." It was only after I had shrugged the dead weight boy into my car that I realized he probably didn't hear half of what I said. And even if he did, his liquefied mind wouldn't comprehend what I was explaining. I buckled him in, knowing he wouldn't do it on his own. He was probably too drunk to even remember his own name. _

"_Where ya ta-king us?" He almost sounded childish, if not for the slur in his wording. I ignored him at first, strapping myself in before I started up the car. Instantly he seemed to lose interest in our destination as he realized something very…important. "Hey! Hey hey!"_

"_What?"_

"_We're uh….what's a word…hmm…" The sudden clapping of his hands made me almost jump. "In a car!"_

"_Yes. We are." _

"_You know…car's can be very suggestive…" He wiggled his eyebrows, or at least attempted to. Really, the scene was pathetically amusing. If I wasn't irritated at how I had ended up with the drunken blonde, I may have stopped myself from hitting his forehead. He yelped loudly, as if the hit actually hurt. But emotions with a drunk Naruto were like New England weather. Fast and always changing. "You… …BASTARD!"_

"_Don't yell."_

"_I've got some specially different mushy stuff in there! You'll knock it out." I wasn't sure what was worse. The fact he made no sense, or called his brain 'mushy stuff'. Mentally starting the process of planning Kiba's death, I tried to focus on the road toward Naruto's house. He didn't live too far away, but it was a long enough drive for Naruto to snap every last string of patience I had. Which wasn't much to begin with. Naruto continued to slur chatter through the drive, constantly asking me questions that a dog could answer. Why did I continue to put up with him? Sakura had once suggested it was because he was my friend, but I wasn't convinced. Friends would have stopped caring about how Naruto got home the second he started to grope at their neck. If not then, the 'suggestive' comment in the car would make most of them quickly try to avoid bringing him home. But I continued to put myself through the abusive torture of lugging him out of my car and toward his front porch._

"_And where's the birdies Sasu? Where are the birdies?!" As if somehow the discovery disturbed him, Naruto clung to me like plastic wrap. I tried to ignore the weird nickname he had given me in order to pull him closer to the front door._

"_It's nighttime. Now give me your keys." I knew he kept them in his pocket, and I could easily grab them if needed. But I didn't enjoy invading Naruto's personal space. Especially when he was inebriated. Or at least, I assumed I didn't. _

"_No." He pouted and tried to push away from me, which landed him straight on his ass. I watched him try to understand his new height before he stared blankly at the top of the porch. If I thought Naruto was annoying when he was sober, I didn't know what I considered him drunk. All I knew was that I wanted to get him in his bed so I could leave. Slowly, I crouched down in front of him and held out my hand, sending him a stern glare. I waited for him to look at me to speak. _

"_Stop being stupid and listen to me." But Naruto being anything but an idiot would be a miracle in itself. Maybe if I realized that sooner, none of the following moments would have happened. I thought by the way his blue eyes widened and mouth parted, he was somehow understanding what I was saying. Maybe he was even a little frightened. I glanced down his body to see if his hands were moving to grab the key, missing the sudden movement of his head. I suddenly tensed when something soft and wet surrounded two of my fingers. Quickly I shot my gaze up at him, watching in shock as he sunk his mouth deeper onto my slime digits while turning my hand around. The hand intended to grab the key was now Naruto's toy of interest, and he grabbed my wrist before I had time to jerk it away from him. Surprisingly strong for a drunken person, Naruto ignored my wrist jerks to focus on the task at hand. Well, mouth technically. _

_I was confused at the strange feeling that bubbled in my stomach at the second suck against my fingers. The sensation grew stronger when he added his wiggling tongue into the mix, stroking against the nerve-filled pads of my fingertips. I jumped before unwillingly shivering, the confusion increasing. He must have felt the shiver through my fingers, because he smirked around them and continued to stroke my sensitive flesh with his tongue. The movements were making an unexplained rush of arousal flow into my stomach and straight to my stiffening groin. By now he had risen onto his knees, pressing one hand onto my thigh to push me back on the porch's floorboards. _

_I knew that Naruto was strong, but the alcohol should have slowed him down. So when I realized that Naruto had found his way onto my lap, I could only blink. I tried to hide any sense of shock or (surprisingly enough) pleasure at feeling his body pressing against me. But the slight movement of his hips against mine snapped me back to reality. My mind took control again, pressing one hand onto his hips to still him while I yanked my fingers back from his mouth. As if in a daze, Naruto kept his mouth open, and I tried to ignore the disgustingly erotic face to focus on wiping my fingers off. Once I had cleaned both my fingers and pushed odd sensations from my stomach, I glared up at the blonde who still sat on me. _

"_What are you doing?" I stared up at him while he squirmed, unconsciously moving again. _

"_Stupid. Stupid teme I…erm…ah!"Naruto's back arched when his jeans pressed into mine. I sucked a breath in deeply, because my body was reacting in a way that I never expected. I sunk my fingers to a bruising grip against his hips, which caused a moan from the loud blonde. A moan that should have made me throw Naruto off of me. So when I simply closed my eyes at the intense feelings flowing like blood in my veins, I was sure someone slipped alcohol into my sprite when I wasn't looking. There was no way I would succumb to my body's needs, especially when it was my 'best friend' invoking them._

"_Get off!" I had never allowed panic into my voice before. Even when I thought the idiot had drowned last summer at the beach, my tone had always stayed calm and collected. It was in my nature. But I had never, in my life, felt as helpless as watching Naruto panting above me in an obvious mixture of drunkenness and lust. A lust that neither one of us should have been feeling. He could blame it on the beer pong game. I didn't have a reason. Maybe it was why I was resisting more than the grinning mess above me. I tried to glare, but my hips were sparking in pleasure that I didn't know was possible._

"_Heytemeee…" Somehow the fact that his words were strung together or that his musty breath fell against my face stopped my heart. Seeing his blue eyes darken in lust, stands of golden hair sticking in every uncontrollable direction should have repulsed me. And when he let his lips quirk into a sloppy grin while whispering against my mouth, I should have scowled. Instead, I held my breath. "Just…ooone more…for me I…hey let's just…teme." As if he somehow answered his own question, Naruto's eyes flickered with an unidentifiable flame before he leaned down to kiss just under my right ear. I shivered, which silently encouraged him to nibble an invisible route down my chin and onto the top of my neck. For a guy that had no luck with women, he knew how to mix pleasurable nips with heated kisses. I tried to pull him away from my flushing skin, but my hand crumpled into his hair once he reached the beating of my neck pulse. He played with it, seeming to enjoy making the beat erratic from his brushes. _

"_You're drunk." Who was I trying to convince? His tongue felt loaded with the remnants of alcohol, soaking through my skin with every stroke. He was slowly intoxicating me. _

"_So Whaaaa…?" I assumed he meant 'what'. The vibrations of his voice sunk through my skin and momentarily I shut my eyes to the reality of the situation._

"_So you're drunk." My hands felt like lead while I dragged them up his arms, pushing hard on his shoulders to drag him away from me. I could feel his hazy gaze trying to burn holes through my shut eyelids, but I took my own pace to open them. I was greeted with flushed cheeks and a look of anger. Never before had the look sent a strange feeling inside of my lower body, but then again I had never been lost in a situation like this. Several times I'd been faced with a drunk Naruto. Even more occasions involved the dobe (drunk and sober) flirting with someone. So if anyone had ever suggested it was the dobe causing my cock to harden, I would have scoffed. Except here we were, sitting on his porch with the mist of arousal seeming to surround us. And like every other situation, he was not going to be denied what his alcohol-soaked mind wanted._

"_Shuddup," He slurred, yanking my scowling face closer to his. I could feel the heat pouring from his fingers against the back of my neck, leaving me no room to pull back from his penetrating stare. I watched his mouth continually open and close, having a silent conversation with himself. If he even realized what he was doing I wasn't sure, so I simply stayed silent and watched. Being so close to his face was difficult for my own mental being. When he was loud and distant, it was easy to see why someone could have trouble dealing with him. He was a firecracker; impossible to control and easy to set off. But now, staring at the idiot at such a close range, I started to notice more. Like how the small marks against Naruto's cheeks were not indented, but looked as if they had been drawn there. It marked him as unique, just like his personality. The darkness of his eyes was consistent, no specks or tone changes in the depths of blue. They were open and truthful, which got him into more trouble then he needed when he acted like an idiot. But it showed how much heart he put into complicated things such as friendship and family. _

_I felt myself blinking when said eyes widened in pure shock. It wasn't until I felt something in my hand that I realized why he looked that way. Somehow during my analysis of Naruto's face, my fingers crept to cup his cheek. My thumb rested against his whiskered cheek, which he didn't pull away from despite his initial surprise. After his eyes drew back to normal, it didn't take much for his alcohol to haze over reasoning. _

_How he coaxed me into his house, I wasn't sure. In fact, my mind seemed to be the one muddled until I felt the sheets fisted in my hands. I glanced down to see his eyes closed, and it took me a moment to feel the soft skin gathered between my lips. Persuaded by his body, the blonde had his head tilted backwards, exposing more of his neck to me. I let the skin fall from my lips, silently glancing at the pink mark against tan skin. The blemish should have created a scowl or some type of grimace against my face. But I couldn't force the look. Slowly, I looked up to see Naruto staring down at me, breathing coming much heavier than before. I brushed my lips along his skin, feeling him shiver under me. It was a sensation I was starting to enjoy. _

"_Nya…I…more!" It was the uncontrolled grip against my arms that caused me to forget reason for a second. Despite my Uchiha nature, he was something…different. He was Uzumaki Naruto. He was the loudest kid in Konoha. He was the most annoying person I had ever met. He was drunk. He was my best friend. He was using his revealing gaze to silently ask for something I never thought would conspire between us._

_And now, he was something I couldn't resist. _

"_Hn." I knew, while my fingers ghosted under his shirt, that this was wrong. His back arched while I dragged his shirt up his body, fingertips teasing the sensitive underneath me. He was loud, which I expected. Moans and sharp breaths bubbled past dry lips while I dragged my mouth along his collar bone. I wasn't nervous, but I kept my distance from delving any lower than his shoulder. Sexual knowledge was easy to me, and I needed no book or experience to master the quiet nips that were arching Naruto off of the bed. I felt the heat of his body leaking through my own shirt, implying that he was too pent up to care who it was touching him. Slightly annoyed by my own observation, I pushed past my previous limit to pull his shirt over his head. He instantly agreed with my decision, and wrapped his arms around my head when I lowered my mouth onto his chest. _

_Thinking something and doing something are completely different. The rush of skimming my lips over his nipple was accompanied by a short whine from Naruto when I pulled away. It was an encouragement that I used to continue to quiet exploration of his sensitive nub. Continuously he encouraged with incoherent mumbles of words that the alcohol made impossible to understand. Either way, it was enough to block out the reason gnawing at the back of my head. _

"_Mmm…teme," He breathed out while I dipped my tongue into his bellybutton. My hands rested against his hips, which struggled to grind into my chest. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to get aroused over the hardness I could clearly feel in his jeans. Then again, I wasn't sure any of this was right. I had always been taught to think with my head; to never let reason escape me. So why I was laid out underneath Naruto, I wasn't sure._

_Wait, underneath? I double checked my findings, staring up at a lopsided grin that hovered over me. I moved to press my hands behind my back and push up, only to realize that the dobe secured his iron grip against my wrists. I glared, which only increased the grin while he pressed his hips into mine. Not prepared for the sudden burst of arousal, I hissed. The noise pleased him, and soon I figured out why Naruto had arched so high before. Using his nose to shrug up my shirt, he wasted none of his drunken time capturing my nipple between his teeth. I winced at the strange pain/pleasure mix, but the ache quickly disappeared when he soothed the now hardened nub with the flat part of his tongue. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, which made it even harder to try and open my mouth to stop him. _

_My eyes didn't have a problem widening when he attacked my belt. Naruto saw clothes as an enemy, and decided neither one of us needed to keep them on. I almost snorted while he tried to multi-task in undressing both of us, which I doubted he could have done sober. Adding the alcohol, lack of balance, and arousal, I knew it was a lost cause. I pushed him off of me, grabbing my own belt to keep him from reaching out again. He seemed pleased with my sudden participating in his foggy plan, and he focused on shaking out of his still buttoned jeans. I watched him, taking in the newly shown skin while thinking of the situation. When Naruto had first dragged me into his bedroom, I assumed his energy would run low after a few minutes and he'd pass out. Once he did that, I could start the preparations for his hangover and fulfill my duty as a companion._

_Watching Naruto yank himself out of his boxers and not feeling disgusted was not a part of the plan. Sure, I had seen Naruto undressed down to his ridiculous boxers before. I never had a reason to see him stark naked. And yet now, watching his new skin introduce itself to my widened gaze, I suddenly decided that reasons would be created later on. Never self conscious, especially when drunk, Naruto quickly turned his focus back to me. The fact that I hadn't followed his lead as easily as he expected seemed to annoy him, and I found fingers grazing over my stiff problem while half open eyes flickered with adventure. _

"_Clothes are…..unneeterated." Despite the butchered attempt at 'unneeded', Naruto's low tone sent chills racing along my spine. He caged me with one arm, pressing his sweaty forehead against mine while he stroked my cock through my jeans. If any parts of my brain were still outlining the consequences of moving forward, they took an extremely important lunch break. His hand reached up, cupping my cheek and pulling my lips to rest centimeters from his. He reeked of alcohol and sweat, and a mixed scent that was uniquely him. It didn't deter my arousal from spiking at how intimate the situation became. The experience only heightened at his whispered tone. "Hur…hurries up…I'mready…"_

_I snapped. Everyone has a breaking point. And maybe the intention behind his statement had nothing to do with taking him, but he only groaned when the same two fingers from before ended up dipped into his mouth. Though he lacked in the ability, I could undress and balance easily. I did have to admit that the concentration he put into coating my fingers did make my pause every few seconds. But I managed to shrug the clothes off, letting them land on the edge of the bed while I pulled my hand from Naruto's mouth. I stared at the shiny digits, but I tried to ignore the cleanly side of myself to focus on the task at hand. Said object had no problem taking control, yanking me over him. We stared at each other silently. The only noises escaping between either set of lips was our uneven breathing. Somewhere inside of me, I mulled over the idea of waiting for some signal of approval. But he didn't seem surprised by the first glide of my fingertips against his opening. He had said his approval once, didn't he? And Naruto was always going on about never backing out of a challenge. That was what had gotten us into this predicament to begin with._

_His head buried into my shoulder when the first finger slid inside of his quivering entrance. I stared over his shoulder toward the crumpled sheets, using the arms around my neck as a reason to continue. If he didn't want it, he would have stopped me. So if I didn't want it either, why was I pressing my aroused member into the side of his thigh? Wasn't I the sober one, the one who was sent to take care of Naruto? My finger pressed deeper, earning a harsh cry from the inebriated guy beneath me. Still, he only hugged me closer, his lips continuing to ghost over my shoulder in silent mumbling. I tried to let him adjust to the intrusion, while I dealt with my own problems. Like the emotional bursts that kept occurring inside of my stomach. Every time I felt him pull me closer to him, I could feel the tinting of my cheeks darkening. It was not something I enjoyed, and I tried to scowl at my own hue for showing itself. _

_The second finger slid in while I wondered why being this close to Naruto made unidentifiable feelings surface. A friend was someone who made you feel good, or so Sakura explained. A best friend is a friend who you also trust with intimate or important facts of your life. And in comparison to my other acquaintances, Naruto knew the most. More than I ever wanted. He not only penetrated areas of my life that I preferred left unknown, but he made a mark in my life. Feeling him tremble against me while the obvious pain struck him affected me much more than I was accepting of. In fact, most of my logical side's reasoning was not for myself, but for Naruto. If he remembered the unfolding of tonight, what would he do? Never before had he shown any interest in males, but his new groans seemed to enjoy the pleasure he was receiving. Still, it didn't mean his sober side would enjoy it as much. This entire night could backfire, and Naruto could imply that I was the one who forced him into this. That somehow, he didn't enjoy it._

_I didn't want that to happen. My eyes narrowed as I glanced to him, smirking faintly at the pleased features that were etched into Naruto's face. His mouth was open, unleashing the inner moans that surged when I increased the speed of my rocking fingers. Hands clutched at my back, and I mentally decided to let my moment of weakness take control. Making sure Naruto was comfortable on his back, I barely gave him time to notice the extraction of my fingers before allowing my hips to press the tip of my member into him. He arched and tensed, and I pressed my hands to either side of his head to catch his attention. The pain he felt while I dipped in deeper was glowing in his eyes, which trembled with the struggle of keeping them open. My silent gaze never left his while I pressed forward. His nails now pressed closer to the skin on my back, and dug in deeply when I grabbed one of his thighs and completed the last part with a quick thrust. Wide eyes lined with tears, though none fell. The alcohol numbed some of the pain, I assumed, because it took much less time than I thought possible for his shaky thighs to press against my hips. I clutched the outer side of the thigh I had used moments before, never breaking the eye contact while I started to pull away. _

_One hand now gripped my neck, and I was sure he was going to dig into the sensitive flesh. But the fingers only flexed when I dived back into him, enjoying the pressure of warmth around my cock. It was a sensation I couldn't explain, mixing with the previous feelings and creating something scary and addicting. Naruto seemed to agree, because his head flew back while he jerked his hips straight into mine. The pace became too slow, too long, too teasing. My hips quickened at a pace that had him gasping for breath, unable to speak for the first time in his entire life. All I heard was pointless enticing noises. Good. I pressed my lips tightly together after the first groan slipped through, not liking the lack of control I had over my own body. Pleasure rolled through my limbs while I continued to increase the tempo of our thrusts. I didn't know how to take time, how to slow my speed without killing myself in need. My hips were in auto-pilot, easily finding a hard tempo that got Naruto to cry incoherently. Something unconscious enjoyed the deep tone of his voice, the muscle of his thighs, the clouded blue stare that I knew only the blonde idiot could have. Later. I'd deal with those strange thoughts later. All that mattered at the moment was the tightening in my stomach and around my arousal. _

_We were too inexperienced to keep up the pleasure for long. And after my curious hand managed to grasp onto his dribbling cock, Naruto wasted no time in tensing while he came. I slammed my eyes shut at the sudden suction around me, pulling me deeper into his warmth. It was overwhelming, and too much for my body to handle. He didn't seem to notice my release, which had my body locked in frozen pleasure. It shook my body in the most pleasing way possible, and it took me a few minutes to come back. When I did, I felt the softest pressure being placed against my lips. It took a minute to realize what it was. Naruto laid under me with his body naked and sweaty, kissing me. The gentle touch was intimate in a way that differed than anything else we experienced together. Sex was sex, something that sounded as simple as it was. But kissing…was just like Naruto. Different. It was short, lazy, and had him grinning weakly at the flare of my eyes. _

"_Good…" It was the last thing mumbled from the blonde before the sleep that should have struck him a half hour ago took him into the darkness of slumber. His arms fell from my neck, and he barely gave me time to pull away before he rolled onto his side. I sat next to him, trying to fight off reality for a little while longer while I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I watched Naruto sleep, his gentle breathing showing no signs of the activities that littered his body. And it was all mine. My marks, my saliva, my semen, my _feelings_. It was all displayed on Naruto's body. I didn't know why that made me smirk. _

_So when the reality finally hit me, I made sure I wasn't in the room anymore. _

"Sasuke!" I blinked once, storing the memory in the back of my head. Naruto rolled his eyes at my glare. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind."

Was that supposed to be a threat? Then again, the dobe didn't know why I had come in the first place. By the time he woke up with his hangover and injured ass, I was gone. And I would have been able to forget the entire night if Sakura hadn't walked in on me redressing in Naruto's apartment. Not to mention I hadn't had time to pull the knocked-out dobe's clothes back onto his naked body, which now glowed with red marks. Marks that mirrored the colorful shapes on the hollow of my neck. It didn't take a brain science to figure out what alcohol could do between two best friends. So while Naruto continued to sleep like a log, I was forced to explain to the nosy girl what had occurred between her two best friends. It was hard to try and keep my composure when Sakura's face matched her hair color from the discovery. I was expecting her to yell, maybe even hit me, over the fact that I had sexual relations with a drunken Naruto. But instead, she asked me a simple question.

"_Well, do you like him?" _I could still see the curious glint in her dark green eyes as she stared at me from across Naruto's kitchen table. And for once in my entire life, I had done the unthinkable. I let Naruto influence me, opening my mouth before my brain had time to calculate a true but cryptic answer. Instead, I just spoke.

"_Enough to pretend this scene did not happen."_ And that was when Naruto unconsciously saved me from Sakura's shocked stare. Knowing he was about to wake up by the way he started to moan in the other room, I mumbled instructions to Sakura about taking care of him before I made myself disappear from his house. His parents were, thankfully, still away on their business trip. They would make it just in time to watch their grinning only child accept his diploma and graduate high school. That was three weeks ago, just a few days before Kiba's party. After that, I had done my part in trying to keep as far away from Naruto as I could. And he, being the oblivious idiot that he was, continued to chase after me. At times I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling Naruto exactly what my reasoning was for avoiding him.

"Sasuke…" From the threatening look Sakura sent from behind him, I knew she'd have no problem telling him the truth if I didn't comply tonight. I stuffed my hands into my sweatshirt's pocket and followed the loud group toward the first ride. Despite Sakura and Naruto's shared complaining, I avoided as many rides as I could. Instead, I watched the group weave their way through each ride they considered 'fun'. Naruto didn't stop moving, pulling Sakura toward another ride as soon as they had finished their previous one. Sai continued to tease Naruto about anatomy, and bruises covered his cheek from Sakura's 'warning strikes'. The three made enough noise for me to stay silent, passing glances over to Naruto. Occasionally I'd notice his eyes dart from me, focusing on something random in the carnival. I would have considered it weird if it was anyone else. Instead, I casted a suspicious look at Sakura who seemed to smile much wider than normal. Had she somehow slipped-up about the blackmail to Naruto?

"Sakura." I interrupted the conversation quietly, but I still caught Sakura's attention. "We need to speak."

"Oh…uh, sure." She turned to the other two boys, smiling as brightly as ever. "Why don't you two head over to the Ferris wheel? We'll catch up before the fireworks start!"

"Riding the Ferris wheel during fireworks? Your cliché romantics is extremely disappointing, Sakura." As if it was a compliment, Sai smiled toward Sakura. The pink-haired girl now fumed, but seemed to try and hide it behind a fake smile.

"Naruto…please take Sai _away _from me, and over to the ride."

"Why do I get stuck with the asshole? Last time I was alone with him, he tried to do weird shit to me!" Naruto whined in typical fashion, sending a glare over to the pale guy next to him. I felt my own eyes narrowing at the information.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I only make moves on pretty girls. And though your feminine qualities are obvious, your hideous features are too repulsing to ignore."

"Sai!" But the artist ignored Naruto's screaming, walking in front of him with a painted smile still controlling his lips. I watched the two slowly disappear toward the large wheel that was decorated with flashing lights. Once they were out of sight, I turned my undivided attention back onto Sakura.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" She asked cheerfully, trying to ignore my glare.

"You told him." I didn't feel like wasting any more time on the matter than I had to. Genuinely seeming confused, Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Told who what?"

"You told Naruto what happened that night." 'That night' was the title I used whenever talking about Naruto's drunken mistake. Sakura knew instantly when I was referring to.

"What? No way! I told you I wouldn't if you came to the carnival. I wouldn't do that to you, Sasuke-kun." I didn't want to admit that Sakura seemed to be telling the truth. Because if she didn't tell him, then something else went wrong. I knew that there was a chance one of his neighbors had seen us on his porch, but it was too dark to make out anything distinctive. And if they did, I highly doubted they would ask him about it. Sakura had promised to clean up and make up a story to cover the pains Naruto may have been feeling. Sheets, along with any soiled clothes, were placed in the wash before Sakura had come over. Nothing was left to lead Naruto to a conclusion that I had even been there.

"Hn." I moved to turn away, but a soft hand grasped onto my bicep before I had a chance to leave.

"But…don't you think you _should _tell him? I mean…this is important."

"He doesn't need to know about this."

"Maybe he does." I slowly turned my head back to look at her, silently giving her permission to continue to reasoning. "You're his best friend, Sasuke-kun. I made a promise not to tell him, but there's always a chance he'll find out on his own. And what then? Naruto will lose his trust in you, and you'll both lose your friendship. I'm not sure how Naruto will react when he discovers the truth, but don't you think it'd be better for you to be there? To explain anything he might misunderstand?"

"Hn."

"And you should…tell him how you feel, too." That made me arch and eyebrow, and she was quick to explain. "If you're going to tell him, you might as well tell him everything. No secrets between best friends, that's the point of having one. Remember?"

"There is no need to explain my uncontrollable feelings to him." I saw her open her mouth to argue, but I didn't waste time waiting before I walked away. She called my name, but I ignored it as I made my way toward the brightly lit Ferris wheel. Most people were heading toward the fireworks display, making it easy to locate the other half of our group. They stood toward the front of the line, Naruto yelling about something again. I made my way toward them, people easily moving out of my way. I scowled at the love sick looks I was given as I passed, realizing the only reason they moved was so they could gawk. Even when I glared, their stares didn't waver. Knowing the girls wouldn't let Sakura pass unless she was with me, I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me. But I didn't let her speak, knowing she'd bring up the conversation from before.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura. I see you've returned from your lover's quarrel." The unwanted greeting from Sai shot Naruto's attention back to us, losing interest in whatever insult Sai had said before.

"We're not fighting," I replied, crossing my arms and glancing up at the Ferris wheel. It was large, which worked for Sakura's firework dream.

"So you are lovers?" Leave it to him to take my response out of context.

"What? No!" I didn't need to look back down to know Sakura had hit Sai, or how mad she was. Her voice shook with her anger. "If you bug me once on this ride, I'm going to throw you out of the seat!"

"Violence is never pretty on a woman, and you need all of the help you can get." Slowly, I could see Sai digging his own grave. He didn't understand the boundaries of Sakura's anger as well and Naruto and I did. Then again, we had years of experience, while Sai had months.

"Although seeing Sakura kick your ass would be the best thing I could wish for, this might be a good time to run." For once, Naruto gave good advice to the artist. I looked down to see the same plastered smile on Sai's face before he casually walked up the stairs to the Ferris wheel's carriage that awaited it's next passengers. Sakura huffed loudly before looking between me and Naruto, annoyance causing a wrinkle over her nose.

"You're lucky I like you two so much."

"What?! I didn't invite him!" Naruto shouted, but quickly stepped back at the deadly glare Sakura sent him. He was quick to fix the error of his ways. "But I'm extremely grateful to have such an amazing friend like you! Haha…"

"Good." As if he was her pet, Sakura patted the top of Naruto's mop of hair before jogging her way up to the ride. Once she was in the carriage, she stuck her head out the window. "And you two better get on together! You both need to talk!"

"Talk?" I would have smacked my forehead if I was someone different. Instead, I glared up at the disappearing carriage, knowing Sakura was smiling to herself. I could feel Naruto glance over to me, but I didn't turn to face him. "What's that all about, teme?"

"Ignore it, dobe. Sakura's losing her mind." But I knew he wasn't going to let it go that easily. Moving up the stairs, I could hear him clamoring after me. Elephants made less noise than the vocal idiot behind me.

"Sasuke! Tell me what she meant!" And now, I was stuck with said loudmouth in a metal carrier. I ignored the strange look given by the carnival worker as he shut the door. I was used to it when it concerned Naruto. Said idiot now sat on the other side of me, "I'll get it out of you somehow, bastard."

"Hn."

Our bodies jerked when the wheel started to turn again, hiking us up slowly into the sky. He glared at me while I stared out at the murky summer night, wondering how long the ride was going to take. The sooner I got away from the blonde, the sooner I could have another 'talk' with Sakura. The ride stopped halfway up, to let another pair onto the ride I assumed. It was only when we stopped that I realized that Naruto had fallen quiet. Expecting to be annoyed throughout the entire ride, I glanced over to see him gripping onto the side of the carriage. Slightly amused, I watched him nervously worry his bottom lip, continuing to glance straight down at the ground underneath us.

"Scared?" He jumped for a second before he glared over at me, tightening his hold onto the window.

"Hardly! This is nothing." Too tempted to resist, I smirked.

"Your knuckles are turning white." Even after making the obvious observation, it took him a few seconds to pry his fingers away from the side. He glanced several times at the side while trying to fake a laugh.

"I'm just excited, is all."

"Excited, sure." He glared, but decided to silently fume instead of reply. I leaned back against the seat while I sighed. "There's nothing to fear, idiot."

"I'm not scared!"

"It's almost impossible for the carriage to fall off." His normally tan skin paled.

"A-Almost?" Inwardly I smirked at how easily I could read Naruto's body language. His shoulders were starting to tense, and the small fidgets showed how uncomfortable he was in the air. Still, I concealed my observations with a casual glance away from him.

"Nothing's completely safe. There is a chance it could fall. If it does happen, the speed of the carriage combined with the—"

"Shut up!" From the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto's grip return to the side of the carriage. He glared so deeply, I almost missed the quiet fear that was bubbling inside of his gaze.

"Dobe," I started, leaning forwards to rest my elbows against my knees. Our eyes connected for a second before he flinched and looked away. "Why did you agree to go onto the Ferris wheel if you don't like heights?"

"Who said I didn't like them?!" There was a moment of silence between us that only disappeared when the carriage started to move again. Higher now, Naruto started to lose some of his pride. "It's Sai's fault! He kept saying that it was fine to be scared of heights, since I was a _woman_. Can you believe it? He called me a woman!"

"And you let your pride get in the way. Again." He puffed his cheeks out and refused to look at me.

"I beat Kiba the first time, didn't I?"

"I didn't watch." Wait. Rerunning the sentence in my head, my eyes narrowed slowly. "You remember that?"

"Uh…" His body tensed again, but I knew it wasn't fear. "Kiba told me."

"Kiba told you. Instead of fabricating a win, he admitted that you beat him." There was a pause to show that Naruto didn't want to answer that question. "Not to mention Kiba consumed much more alcohol than you did. How would he remember if you didn't?"

"Maybe it was Shino or something. Doesn't matter how I remember it!" By now, his cheeks were starting to grow in color. It was more than enough to make me press farther into the topic.

"What else do you remember?"

"I didn't say I remembered anything!"

"You did."

"Teme!" For someone who was afraid of heights, it was impossible to stand. For me, on the other hand, crossing over to the other side of the carrier was nothing. I locked my arms on either side of his head, leaning over to stare down into his shocked expression.

"What else do you remember?" How I kept my voice from shaking was from sheer practice. The internal anger I felt crashed with waves of uncertainty. He tried not to meet my gaze, glancing anywhere but my face.

"Get the hell away from me!" He grabbed my shoulders, trying to push me away. But the angle gave me the edge, making it impossible for him to do so. Seeing the frustration fill his features, I barely had time to catch his ankle when he tried to kick me. I yanked on his leg, making him swear when he slid lower onto the seat, leaving his upper body useless. I kept my hand on his ankle, staring down knowingly at him. He struggled for a few seconds, determined to escape. To where he planned to go, I wasn't sure, but he suddenly stopped when the carriage finally reached the top of the Ferris wheel. He let out a short breath, seeming to realize how far away from the ground he was. The hands that had once tried to push me away trembled on my shoulders, slightly pulling my body closer to him. The movement made my knees slip between his, reminding me too vividly of that night.

"Are you going to behave?" I asked, staring down at him. He tried to glare, but it was weak and showed how much the height was affecting him. Seeing the attempt, I sighed. "Idiot."

"Sakura didn't take me home that night." The mumbled words caught my attention. Slowly he lost the glare, and simply stared up at me for confirmation. "I don't remember her at all."

"It was too inconvenient to try and find her at the party," I answered, staring down at him. I wasn't sure what question would come out next, but I knew where the conversation was going to end. But I didn't say a word, quietly watching him retell the story from his own groggy point of view.

"You…didn't need to carry me there. I could have done it myself."

"You couldn't even speak, let alone walk." There was a pause, and I felt the need to continue. "It wasn't my choice to carry you. You latched onto me."

"You didn't pull away!"

"It's hard to remove a leech the same size as yourself."

"Fingers." The sudden change of discussion made my mouth clamp shut again. He stared at his own hands for a few seconds, wiggling the digits against my shoulders before his eyes travelled down my arm to rest on my fisted hand. Debating with himself for what seemed like eternity, Naruto slid his hand down to grasp my wrist. I felt the urge to pull away, but something kept me still. He lifted it between us, and it didn't take a genius to realize what he was remembering. He flushed red while I looked away, pressing my fingers closer to my palm. "Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I don't remember everything." Implying he did remember some. And guessing by how he held onto my wrist, the porch was easily a part of the recovered memories.

"Your brain's too small."

"But I remember what you drank."

"Stop speaking nonsense."

"Nothing."

"Dobe-"

"You drank nothing. You were sober." We stared at each other now, foreheads brushing from how close Naruto pulled me. Our breathing mingled together, while he repeated his quiet claim. "You were sober, teme."

"I was," I admitted slowly, not wavering from his gaze. He opened his mouth, but seemed to realize he wasn't sure what to say next. "When did you start remembering?"

"Honestly? I remembered that morning. I…felt something." I must have looked confused, because for the first time since we went onto the Ferris wheel, he weakly smiled. "I uh…you kind of…you left something….in uh…me."

"…Hn." I missed a minor detail. When cleaning the scene, I forgot the most crucial part of his body. I tried to pull away, but his arms quickly wrapped around my neck, leaving me immobile. I scowled down at him. "What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"That…us."

"You told me to."

"But I was drunk. You weren't. You could have said no if you wanted to!" At the strange wording, I arch an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't?" At my question he squirmed underneath me, his cheeks starting to darken.

"I…thought…you were a girl." The excuse was pathetic enough to make me snort.

"That reasoning would work if you weren't so compliant with me, dobe," I mumbled, watching the embarrassment only increase in his features.

"I…I wasn't compliant. I was drunk. My body just wanted to get off. That's it!"

"You said 'teme', dobe. Several times." The mention of the direct insult made him tense against me. I stared down at him, watching the slowly retreating embarrassment switch into something else. Something that I didn't expect to see sparking his cobalt eyes. Guilt.

"Did I? I didn't mean to." His eyes shifted downcast, closing his eyes halfway. "I guess when Sakura said we needed to talk, she meant _both _of us."

"And what information have you withheld from me?"

"Hey. You were going to hide the entire thing from me. If I wasn't coated, you would have gotten away scotch free!"My eye twitched at the 'description' of the discovery.

"Coated?"

"…You know what I mean!"He shouted, his voice nearly cracking from his volume. Quickly he ran his fingers through his hair before dropping his hand back around my neck. "I didn't think this would ever happen."

"Implying you've thought of it."

"Yeah! Wait, no!" His eyes turned panicked, head quickly flailing in several shakes to try to erase what he had admitted to. But it was there, hanging in the air like mist. We knew it, despite Naruto's consistent head shaking. Naruto had, essentially, admitted to having thought of a sexual relationship with me. Now, staring down at him, I understood why he felt so guilty earlier. The feelings and thoughts of us being together were unconditional in his eyes. And in mine, they should have been. "I just…it wasn't supposed to slip. Damn, I shouldn't drink."

"No, you shouldn't."

"You don't have to act—" He didn't expect me to kiss him so quietly. He continued to muffle a few words into my mouth before realizing what was occurring. My gaze met his, which was wide until a gentle brush of my tongue against his lower lip made him close them. Feeling a rough response to my first move, I smirked into his needful mouth. His arms pulled me closer, and I knelt between his parted thighs while nipping at his lower lip. A few seconds later he broke away, chest heaving from the lack of preparation before the kiss. I pulled back slightly to give him air, only to be pushed backwards. The floor was dirty and probably infested with germs from every person that stepped foot into the carriage. But feeling a lean body straddle mine, the thought started to become non-existent.

"You…kissed me?" He mumbled, staring down at me in confusion.

"Hn." I didn't see the need in answering a question like that.

"Why?"

"Because." Another pause between our conversation convinced me to speak. "You kissed me first."

"I was drunk!"

"You kissed back." That left him quiet for a minute.

"Don't…play games with me, teme." His hands pressed on either side of my head, glaring down at me. Despite the anger, it was obvious most of the glare was forced.

"I don't participate in meaningless games. My name is not Kiba," I replied, sending him a glare back.

"If it was, I wouldn't be here." He needed to get control over his mouth, for his cheeks' sake. But oddly enough, it encouraged me to softly lean up, brushing my lips against his.

"Implying you want me here." He breathed out slowly against my lips, silently debating my sentence's validity.

"Yeah teme…I want you here," The dobe mumbled back, sealing the decision for the night. A hand fisted in my hair, keeping my head still while Naruto slid his mouth against mine. The kiss was slow, as if expecting my mouth to burn his in denial. Figures he'd make such a big deal about nothing. I guided his body closer to mine, our mouths struggling to decide who would take over the lead. I wasn't planning on losing my position, especially to the dobe. Allowing his tongue into my mouth, I didn't waste time in capturing it between my lips and sucking. I pushed up in my position, feeling the vibration of Naruto's grunt against my mouth when he dropped into my lap. I didn't apologize, but licked against his lower lip before pressing our mouths together again. He shivered over me, pressing hard into my lap while his hands fisted my shirt and hair. The warmth that twisted in my stomach felt good, and I encouraged the flame further by trailing my fingertips along the back of his neck.

"Hah…s'uke," His hand clutched harder into my hair when I scorched my parted lips along his Adam's apple, pulling it into my mouth for a soft lick. The cry that normally would have been heard by the others on the ride was drowned out by a large explosion in the sky. A bright red light spread through the sky, distracting anyone in hearing range by the loud firecrackers. Too distracted by the white weeping willow that sparkled next, nobody heard Naruto's groan from the cool air brushing his newly exposed skin. My hands dropped the shirt onto the seat next to us, scoffing as Naruto wrestled with my own shirt. He squirmed in frustration, sparking my arousal faster than before. I leaned my head back a bit, letting him momentarily blind me with my own shirt. He took the opportunity to kiss me again, lazily flicking a cold fingertip against my nipple. Unable to see increased the sensation, making me suck in a breath through the kiss. He seemed to enjoy the response, continuing to brush my nub with teasing touches. I yanked my shirt from my eyes, pressing my palm against the bottom of his spine to get his back to arch deeper into me. Hips that once lay idle in my lap now rocked heavily into my own, encouraging his own moans to leak through.

I skimmed my free hand against the happy trail in front of me, the blond strands barely visible. The teasing created a heavy arousal to fill the small area, his breathing scorching my chest while I dipped my hand underneath his boxers. A strangled cry escaped his mouth when I finally smoothed my palm down his pulsing heat. Wetness coated my fingertips while I swiped the pre-cum away from his tip. The confines of his pants made it hard to reach him completely, but my short tugs were enough to make his nails dig into my shoulders. Desperately he jerked his hips, whining incoherently into my ear. The strained movements became too much for him, and his fingers tried to jerk the waistband of his jeans and boxers off of his hips. Amused, I slowed my rhythm to watch his struggling. It earned me a lust-filled glare and a sharp thrust of his hips.

"M-Move it," he snapped, squeezing his eyes tightly when I gripped his cock again. Clothes now stuck on his thighs, he was paralyzed to the slow movements of my pale hand. We both watched the contrast of our skin move against each other, my fingers smoothly sending strokes along his flushed member. Raspy breaths fell through his mouth, trying to spike the speed of the hand-job with his hips. Trembling fingers clasped onto my shoulders while his back snapped back in pleasure. A cry that bordered pain joined the crashing of the fireworks when my thumb toyed with his slit. Somehow, it made me pause in my actions. "A-ah..."

"You dying?" I breathed it into his ear, not sure why I bothered to care. This was Naruto, an idiot who thought drinking himself to oblivion was interesting. What happened to him shouldn't matter to me. But hearing him sound so weak made me shift to let his chest fall against mine while he panted.

"Tha-That all you got? Go-good thing I-I was drunk." Suddenly, the smidge of sympathy dissolved as I narrowed my eyes on him. As if the sudden flash of light behind us set something off, I didn't waste time in pushing Naruto off of me. He scrambled to get to his knees, which worked in my favor as I slipped behind him. Pressing my chest along his back to keep him down, I slipped my hand back down his stomach to clutch his cock again, the rhythm erratic and sending a curse of swears streaming from his mouth. The pleasurable distraction gave me time to loosen my belt, my jeans sliding down silently to my knees. He thrashed under me when he felt my boxer-clad erection press hard against his ass, but one glance at his cheeks showed it was from embarrassment more than anger.

"Sometimes, you shouldn't open your mouth, _dobe._" I emphasized the insult with a rough push of two fingers into his opening. The digits were slick from the earlier pre-cum play, but Naruto still hissed and curled his spine away from me. My hand steeled against his hip, his thrashing now only loosening the entrance for himself. Overly aroused by the sight, I watched Naruto's ass clench against my finger's probing. Unwillingly he moaned, different sounds coming from each stroke inside of his body. "Other times, I'll allow you to speak."

"Shut…t-the fuck up." What he once struggled against, the blonde squirmed in impatience of the lack of speed and depth. A part of me wondered if his body remembered more of me than his mind. Not willing to watch the same teary expression he had shown the last time, I continued to focus on the task at hand. I sunk my fingers deeper, slicking the walls silently. Naruto, on the other hand, would have been heard by half of the city if the fireworks weren't going off. And judging from the impatient moans when I pressed against a sensitive spot inside of him, I knew he was going to finish soon.

My boxers slid down two seconds before I reacquainted with the tightness that Naruto's body possessed. It pulsed in shock, but he seemed to remember much more than I gave him credit for. He forced his breathing to slow, which relaxed his muscles as much as he could while I slid into him. It wasn't as strained as the first time, but I could tell he wasn't completely comfortable with the feeling yet. I glared up at the ceiling of the carrier, keeping my hips idle by trying to figure out how much time we had left until the ride moved again. Most likely it was stuck for the rest of the fireworks, which gave us some time to work with. We didn't need to completely rush.

But Naruto didn't see it that way. The switch from pain to pleasure flicked on for him, and he squirmed to rock back into me. I glanced down at the slight look he gave over his shoulder before squeezing me from the inside. Unprepared I groaned, the grin turning wicked on his lips.

"Let's go, bastard." I scoffed at his command, but gripped his hips into my hands before I started to pull back. Only moving halfway, I sunk back in quick enough to dispel the breath I had been saving. The rush of adrenaline wrapped around my pleasure, making my cock twitch inside of him. He tried to grasp at the floor when I increased the speed, pressing back to make the penetration slightly deeper. By now the mixture of cool air and humidity in the small carrier caused both of us to sweat, panting while we continued to press against each other. His muscles continued to occasionally contract around me, which I answered back with a cupping of his member in my hand. The double sensation had him shouting just as the finale started to go off. Perfect timing for the loudmouth.

I shoved his knees farther apart with my own, giving me better room to work with. By now Naruto was a shaking mess in front of me, though he refused to let his trembling arms give out on him. His teeth bit into his lower lip, which hardly stopped the swearing when I started to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him again. With each stroke of the prostate he would tighten, sending a shot of ecstasy inside of my body. Unable to escape the overwhelming sensation of sliding inside of him, I closed my eyes tightly and jerked my hips as hard I could into him. The final few thrusts sent a separated version of my name through Naruto's mouth, white warmth spilling into my hand while I continued to help milk the cum from his body. I didn't relent in my speed, determined to follow his lead for once in my life. And it didn't take long for the erratic contractions around my member to set me off, my hips locking against his ass while my body shook with my release. The feeling left my mouth open and speechless, not bothering to open my eyes during the wave of bliss.

And while the last of the firecrackers went out, I felt the same soft kiss from the first night brush my lips again. With half open eyes I watched Naruto's flushed skin press closer to my side hesitantly, as if the entire past half hour proved nothing in his mind. Too lazy to pretend to fight, I laid on my back and stared up at the ceiling while he got comfortable against me. Faintly I could hear the people cheering through the continuous blasting of firecrackers. At one point, I could even recall hearing Sakura's voice cheer on the last of the fireworks. But nothing really caught my attention like the blonde-haired idiot that peered over to me in curiously while we redressed.

"So…that night…it wasn't a fluke or nothing?" I shifted slightly at the question.

"You tell me. I was sober."

"I already told you what I thought of!"

"Then we're fine."

"Fine?! You haven't answered my damn question!" I looked over to him after yanking down my t-shirt.

"Who said I planned to?" I smirked when he glared while buttoning his jeans again. We looked much less organized than we did when we first stepped onto the ride, but it was nothing I was too concerned about. Our cart started to move downward, and instantly Naruto was clutching to the side of the carrier again. Silently sighing, I made my way to sit next to him for the rest of the quiet ride.

"We should hang out tomorrow." His proposal would have been normal if not for the fact he suggested it. Normally, Naruto demanded. We were best friends after all; we didn't need to set up occasions to hang out. But by the way he said it while staring out the window, I knew it wasn't the initial way I would have assumed to take it.

"Hn." The response pleased him in a way it never had before. He didn't say it, but the wide grin on his face showed he understood my agreement. By the time we managed to get back onto solid ground, Sai and Sakura were patiently waiting for us at the exit of the ride.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved to both of them before turning his attention to Sai and grinning. "And I went on the ride! You owe me ten bucks."

"Of course Naruto-kun. I'd never rob a woman of a bet."

"That's righ—HEY!" And just like that, Naruto and Sai fell into a normal argument that would end in a violent nature. I glanced over to Sakura when she sighed next to me.

"That Sai…will he ever learn?" We both watched Naruto pointlessly chase Sai around to open area of the carnival. Crossing my arms, I couldn't help but smirk at the occasional wobble that Naruto would get if he stepped the wrong way.

"Hn."

"Oh! That reminds me. How did the talk on the Ferris wheel go?"

"Hn."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"Good! Did you find anything out about him?" It was strange, the way I answered her. I had planned to ignore her question, or glare and switch to the fact that she shouldn't feel at ease sleeping after her risky statement. Even a small scoff was a possibility. Instead, I looked up toward the sky that held the remaining smoke from the previous fireworks show and smirked.

"A lot more than I expected." With that, I left the gaping girl in her spot while I moved over to claim back the dobe. He'd soon be my dobe, after all.

Maybe blackmail had some benefits.

**Niki: Blah! I am a complete pervert. –Blushes- 36 pages of complete and utter pervyness. I'm not sure how I feel about this one. It's a mixture between good and bad. But either way, I hope that you enjoyed this long ass one-shot, and let me know what you think about it! Thanks a bunch guys! –waves and leaves-**

**Sasuchan: -sneaks in- Sasu-chan loves Narukuunn (aka Niki). 3 Hands off my Narukun, readers.**


End file.
